Explosión de sentimientos
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Hay sentimientos que llegan a un punto en que ya no se pueden esconder, eso fue lo que pasó la noche en que huyó creyendo que no volvería a verlo pero el destino piensa distinto, lo único malo es que él no recuerda lo que pasó entre ellos
1. 1 La huida

Abrió los ojos lento, se sentía cálido entre sus brazos, recordó que lo que había hecho la noche anterior no era correcto, de hecho era el peor pecado que pudo haber cometido desde su punto de vista pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía tan atraído hacia él desde hace tanto tiempo que a la mínima muestra de interés por su parte mandó todo al diablo, por ello se encontraba desnudo en esa casa, en ese cama y en esos brazos.

El pelirrojo a su lado se remueve, Sakurai se levanta antes de que despierte, todo el valor que el alcohol le había dado la noche anterior se ha disuelto con la entrada de la mañana que cuela su luz por entre las cortinas.

Se viste tan rápido como puede y se mueve tan silencioso como le es posible, debe darse prisa ya que por la tarde debe tomar un vuelo a Francia donde estudiará los próximos cuatro años para convertirse en chef. Toma su pequeño morral. Mira al chico con el cual compartía la cama, no quiere irse, pero no tiene nada por lo cual quedarse, ese chico tiene pareja y fue estúpido del castaño haber permitido que la noche anterior llegaran tan lejos pero... solo por esa vez, se permitió ser egoísta.

Se acerca de nuevo al chico en la cama, su cara tranquila, casi sonriente, profundamente dormido estirado a todo lo largo que puede su cuerpo — solo ésta por vez — piensa de nuevo dejando un suave beso en sus labios, y alejándose cuanto antes. Susurrando mientras cierra la puerta una disculpa de esas que tanto lo caracteriza pero que en esta ocasión si se amerita.

— Lo siento Kagami-san — cierra la habitación y la puerta principal del apartamento cuando sale sintiendo que no lo volverá a ver, y sin embargo, el mundo es redondo y la vida le da muchas vueltas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siete años después...

Una fuga de gas, una pequeña chispa y todo por lo que había trabajado los últimos dos años y medio se había esfumado, reducido a cenizas en un parpadeo, pensó que tenía mala suerte ya que por más que los bomberos hicieron no hubo nada rescatable ni de su pequeño restaurante que inauguró hace apenas seis meses, ni de apartamento que se situaba justo en el piso de arriba de la pequeña construcción.

Culpaba una y otra vez a su suerte pero cuando lo vio dejo de hacerlo y la única palabra que pudo venir a su cabeza fue: Karma

— Lo-lo lamento mucho — le dijo al bombero que enarcó una ceja era él quien había ido a disculparse por no haber podido hacer nada para rescatar el edificio de dos plantas.

Reaccionó una vez Sakurai levantó la cabeza tras una de sus numerosas disculpas

— Ryou.

— Lo siento Kagami-san.

— Hicimos todo lo posible pero...

— Lo-lo siento debí ser más cuidadoso.

El pelirrojo había notado la planta alta y se le escapó de los labios antes de siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte?


	2. Después

Se había despertado temprano, desorientado vio a todos lados sin reconocer la habitación. Le sintió a su lado, aquella calidez de un cuerpo descansando a su lado, tan familiar y tan desconocida al mismo tiempo. Miró el rostro durmiente de Kagami y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar ante el maldito dejavu. Se levantó casi de golpe, cayendo de la cama en el proceso tras quedar enredado en las sábanas.

El pelirrojo se removió ligeramente y fue cuando Sakurai se dio cuenta de que tanto Kagami como él estaba completamente vestidos, lo que le dio el alivio suficiente para poder respirar otra vez.

Salió con calma de la habitación, aún tratando de no despertar al más alto y apenas llegando a la sala soltó un suspiro. El día anterior había perdido su restaurante y su apartamento en el mismo incendio, nada se había salvado, recordó fragmentos de Kagami disculpándose por no haber podido hacer nada para rescatar su vivienda.

Le había preguntado si tenia donde quedarse pero estaba en shock viendo arder todo aquello por lo qe se había esforzado. Después de eso, Kagami lo había llevado a su apartamento cuando el jefe de bomberos le había dado permiso de retirarse, tras confirmar que le conocía y que se encargaría del resto.

Recordaba un poco de como una vez dentro de la casa le había guiado a la recamara, se había dado una ducha prácticamente en automático, el pelirrojo le había prestado algunas prendas para dormir pero fue justo cuando llegó a la cama que se hizo pedazos, lloró en el pecho del mas alto hasta que en algún momento la adrenalina se había pasado dejándolo cansado, lo bastante como para quedarse dormido – Soy tan patético – se dijo a sí mismo al suspirar de nuevo.

Se dirigió al balcón sin atreverse a abrirlo, observó la vista de la ciudad por detrás del cristal, sin saber por cuanto tiempo hasta que su estomago le reclamó por alimento.

Pocas veces había estado ahí en compañía del resto de sus amigos o conocidos en común y solamente una vez había estado, sin la compañia de nadie más que no fuera el pelirrojo.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos recuerdos, esa noche había sido importante para él, pero solamente para él.

Haría algo de desayunar para ambos y mas tarde comenzaría a buscar apartamento, afortunadamente tenía todo el dinero del restaurante en el banco por lo que tendría que hacer cuentas para saber de cuanto podría disponer y contactar al seguro para ver que podría resolver acerca del negocio.

Suspiró de nuevo ante todo lo que tenía pendiente por hacer, se animó palmenádose las mejillas y armándose de valor, ingresó a la cocina donde, recordando todo lo que era capaz de comer el pelirrojo, se puso a cocinar como para cinco personas.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que le apasionaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el dueño del apartamento se levantó, por lo menos no hasta que lo vio. Se dio vuelta para dejar el hotcake en el plato donde tenía ya una torre armada y lo descubrió ahí mirándole trabajar.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono que dejaba ver su preocupación, no había cambiado tanto en ese aspecto, seguía siendo sincero.

– Lamento haberte preocupado, e-estoy bien – se disculpó y dio la vuelta para dejar de mirarle y continuar con lo que hacía, se reprendió internamente, se suponía que había dejado de tartamudear hace años.

Vertió algo de mantequilla en la sartén y vació un poco más de mezcla, no quería ver esa mirada de preocupación, no quería que nadie tuviera lástima de su patética existencia, y menos aquel que le provocaba ese revoloteo en el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón son sólo pasar cerca.

Por un momento se odió a si mismo, se odió porque a pesar de los años, no había podrido dejar atrás esos sentimientos que Kagami le provocaba, porque aún ahora parecía colegiala enamorada de sólo verle y porque jamás supo en que momento su simple relación de amigos pasó a crecer de esa manera para él.

Más tarde iremos al médico – le dijo el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras llevaban todo a la mesa para comer.

¿ Por qué? – preguntó desconcertado mientras servía una cantidad de miel de abeja sobre su hotcake.

Ayer los paramedicos apenas y te revisaron – anunció tras servirse tres hotcakes de una vez en su plato – quiero asegurarme de que estés bien – continuaba al ponerle mermelada al de arriba y luego le miró – iremos con mi médico – finalizó con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer disfrutando del delicioso sabor del desayuno, todo lo que hacía el castaño tenía buen sabor, siempre – esto está buenísimo – mencionó antes de tomar otro enorme bocado.

Sakurai se sonrojó agachando la mirada, la amabilidad del pelirrojo siempre le provocaba un dolor en el pecho y, sin embargo, lograba arrancarle una sonrisa – E-está bien – afirmó sin mirarlo y sin dejar de comer, no se sentía mal, pero por un fragmento de segundo, la amabilidad del pelirrojo para su persona le había hecho inmensamente feliz.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron del consultorio de Midorima Kagami se metió a la cocina mientras le dijo que descansara un poco, al parecer todo estaba bien pero el peliverde le había recomendado que descansara un par de días antes de comenzar a estresarse con los trámites, el seguro ya estaba avisado y comenzarían a revisar su póliza para contactarle una vez tuvieran un veredicto sobre su compensación.

Se sentó en el sillón un momento pero no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y eso le desesperaba, salió un rato al valcón dejando que le diera el aire. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado después de la fiesta de graduación, le parecía extraño que el pelirrojo no mencionara ni le preguntara nada, cuando el doctor le había visto enarcó una ceja sin hacer comentarios, también había visto a Takao en el hospital quien le pidió su numero de teléfono para quedar, ellos se llevaban bien pero Sakurai había cortado contacto con todos cuando se fue, y no hizo nada por recuperarlo cuando regresó.

Kagami estaba en su descanso pero al día siguiente volvería a la estación de bomberos a trabajar, se quedaría sólo y sin mucho que hacer. – La comida está lista – Le escuchó justo detrás haciéndole voltear – No te preocupes, todo se va a resolver.

Le animó con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa de seguridad que siempre tenía y su corazón volvió a acelerarse, no quería acostumbrarse, pero no podía evitar querer pasar un poco más con él.

La comida estaba deliciosa y pudo hablar un poco con él de cosas triviales, tratando de no tocar temas antiguos hasta que él le preguntó si había mantenido contacto con Aomine, el castaño respondió que no más de un par de correos ya que no tenía mucho que contar y el moreno no solía escribir mucho lo que le dijo después le tomó por completo desprevenido – Siendo policía y casado con Akashi creo que ya no tiene mucho tiempo, yo a veces lo veo cuando reportan algún incendio – no tenía idea de cuando había pasado aquello.

No pudo evitar la pregunta que salió de suboca sin pasar o ser procesada por su cerebro – ¿Qué no andabas tu con Akashi? – después se dio un golpe mental por ello.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo – Si pero... pasaron algunas cosas – comenzó a decir – Yo en la graduación... le fui infiel – Sakurai se puso palido por haber sacado el tema – No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, había tomado demasiado, no sé ni con quien estuve, sólo sé que no era él – volvió a comer – Casi me mata cuando se lo dije, pero no podía hacer como que nada pasó – volvió a comer y tras unos minutos siguió diciendo – Unos meses despues comenzó a salir con Daiki y apenas hace unos meses se casaron – terminó volviendo a llenar sus mejillas como si fuera una ardilla.

Fue como un golpe al estómago de Sakurai, no sólo había estropeado por completo la relación del pelirrojo, sino que este ni siquiera se acordaba con quien se había acostado esa vez, se le fue el apetito de pronto pero se obligó a comer cuando el ex-jugador de Seirin le había preguntado con preocupación si se sentía mal

* * *

Después de mil años medio volví, no me odien, no me maten, y espero volver pronto por aquí con una actualización de esta o de alguna de mis otras historias

XOXO


End file.
